


This day has finally arrived

by xiaosinian



Category: Wall Street (1987)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosinian/pseuds/xiaosinian
Summary: 背景为第二部结束后，金融危机爆发





	

**Author's Note:**

> 背景为第二部结束后，金融危机爆发

金钱是个从不睡觉的婊子，她很爱嫉妒，如果你不小心，早上一醒来，就发现她不见了。  
而有一天你会发现，曾经富有过的人，比穷一辈子的人还惨。  
Bud Fox迈入电梯，他想起了二十年前他第一次来见Gordon Gekko时，他只是个一无所有的小交易员，在电梯里一次又一次对着镜子检查西装，生怕有一丝一毫褶皱的存在。  
他看向电梯里的镜子，那个疲惫的中年男人让他觉得熟悉又陌生。他和二十年前一样一无所有，只是不再年轻。他仿佛是向魔鬼借来了二十年，当期限一到，他所有用时间堆砌出来的伪装开始崩塌，他看着镜子中的倒影，再次看到了当年的那个小交易员。

他本以为Gordon会故意让他久等，但很快他就被告知可以进去，甚至比当年还要快很多，他几乎没有时间收敛自己的疲态。他暗自揣测这是否是由于Gordon急于对他的狼狈进行羞辱。  
然而Gordon再一次令他措手不及，Gordon对他伸出了手，就像是对着一个生意伙伴：“Fox先生，很高兴再次见到你。”  
他迟疑着伸出了手，手心因为汗水而潮湿，这几乎是每个社交礼仪课上都会示范的错误握手方式。他曾经和无数的高官巨贾握手，他们中的很多人比当年的Gordon更加的富有与强大，但他从没畏惧过，他已经自己已经有足够的自信不再仰视任何人，然而直到此时他才发现，无论过了多少年，他永远都是Gordon的学徒。  
“所以，你找我有什么事吗？”Gordon坐回了办公桌后，示意他坐在沙发上，开口问道。  
他不知道如何回答。当他发现自己在这场全球性的金融危机面前一败涂地的时候，他没有去想怎么挽回损失，唯一占据他的脑海的，就是去见一见Gordon。  
“你一定乐于见到我这个样子。”终于他说，带着伪装出来的假笑。  
“我很抱歉你的损失。”Gordon回道，看不出任何的情绪波动。  
“你恨我，我毁了你的人生，你现在一定因为我的失败而愉悦。”他逼迫着Gordon，不知道为什么，他希望Gordon对他发怒，或是羞辱他，就像二十年前一样。  
“我很每一个让我在监狱里浪费了那么长时间的人，我也乐于见到任何人在这场游戏中成为失败者，”Gordon看着他微笑，锐利的蓝眼睛几乎剥开他的伪装，“Bud，是什么让你觉得你是特殊的？”  
他是特殊的。他想要立刻反驳。他当然是特殊的，Gordon亲手教会了他一切，又被他背叛出卖，不会再有任何人占据Gordon如此多的精力。  
敲门声打断了他的话，一个年轻人推开了门，在看到他的时候楞了一下，但很快就看向了Gordon：“嗨Gordon，我已经把一切处理好了。”  
“你可以回家了，Jack，多陪陪Winnie。”Gordon说，那种轻松柔和的语气刺痛了他。  
那个叫Jack的年轻人笑了笑，带着点男孩儿的阳光和青涩，Jack又看了他一眼，有些迟疑但还是说道：“那明天见，Gordon。”  
令他自己都感到惊讶，他立刻意识到了那个眼神的含义，不知道是Jack表露的太过明显还是他此时异常敏感，他知道Jack是因为他的存在而担心Gordon。这份超出了一般上司与下属关系的关切令他不由得怒火中烧，他仔细打量了一下那个年轻人，就和自己当年差不多的年纪，但他们不像，至少当他在这个年纪的时候，他从来没被允许过用这么随意的态度直呼Gordon的姓名。  
Gordon是对的，他不是特殊的。  
他想自己该离开这里，但他失去了力气。他有一种预感，如果自己就这么走出了这里，这将是他和Gordon最后一次见面，他们永远都不会再有任何瓜葛。而他无法承受那一点。  
但他也不知道自己该说些什么，他只能随意地找到一个话题，来给自己苟延残喘的时间。  
“你是怎么做到的，在金融危机中依然利于不败之地。”他问，却根本不在意答案。  
“我无法回答这个问题。”  
“说说吧，Gordon，我知道你的那些把戏，只是想听听你把它们玩出了什么新花样，”他笑了笑，“我没有带录音笔。”  
从他进来之后第一次，Gordon的情绪有了波动。  
就像是被什么附了身，他做出了一项疯狂的举动。  
他抬起手，解开了自己的扣子，西装，衬衫，都被他敞开，露出赤裸的胸膛：“你可以来检查一下。”  
Gordon眯起眼睛，长久地注视着他，忽然间嗤笑出声：“你以为你还是当年的Bud Fox吗？或许你曾经是特别的，但我现在看着你，就像看无数在华尔街来来往往的生意人一样，你现在只是他们当中的一个。”  
他瑟缩了一下，Gordon的话让他感受到疼痛。他下意识地咬唇，脑海空白的同时眼睛湿润。只有那一个瞬间，但Gordon捕捉到了，然而他根本没注意到Gordon审视的眼神。  
他只听到半晌的沉默过后，Gordon的声音再次响起，如同对他的赦免：“或者你想要证明我是错的。”

他全身赤裸地跪在地上，Gordon的阴茎在他嘴里抽插着，一次又一次顶撞到他的喉咙。他含着生理性泪水仰视着Gordon，任由对方抓着自己的头发按喜欢的节奏使用他。这并不都是伪装，当年的那个Bud Fox又回来了，也或许从未离开过，他终其一生都在仰望着Gordon Gekko。  
忽然Gordon按住了他的头，让他吞下了整个阴茎，他的十指握在了一起，在不适感中把指甲陷进了肉里。泪水终于滑落下来，混合着口水滑过了脖颈。但他始终没有任何逃离的举动，他抬起眼睛，看见Gordon一闪而过的笑容。  
Gordon放开了他，他还在呛咳，就被拉扯着趴在了沙发上。他感受到混合了前液和他的口水的阴茎滑过他的臀缝，留下黏腻的感觉。Gordon抓住了他的手伸向身后，他会意地用自己的手指打开了后穴，他只用两根手指草草地扩张了一下就被抽出了手，Gordon的阴茎取而代之。没能充分扩张就被强行闯入的疼痛还没能适应，Gordon就开始在他的体内冲撞，他惊叫出声，尾音被身后的冲击截得断断续续，最后变成了无法抑制的低声呻吟。  
Gordon的西装布料在冲撞中摩擦着他赤裸的身体，令他浑身战栗，却又有一种隐秘的快感。他意识到自己在很久以前就想象过这种情景，早在二十年前，他想把自己献给Gordon，想得到Gordon的认可，他想用自己的全部身心追随Gordon。他在这一刻绝望地认识到，他爱自己的父亲，但他同样爱着Gordon，夹杂着野心与欲望，那种爱就像他对父亲的爱一样出自本能。  
他永远无法成为Gordon Gekko，他只会努力成为Gordon Gekko。在父亲去世后，再也没有什么能够牵制他，他终于成为像Gordon一样的利益至上者。但无论他怎么努力，他只是Bud Fox,Bud Fox没办法像Gordon一样相信爱情只是人们创造出来的虚幻。  
他在快感和疼痛中挣扎，在肉体的拍击声中发出低声的啜泣。Gordon停了下来，他以为对方要抽身离去。“不要……”他收紧穴口企图挽留。但Gordon还是退了出去，在他呜咽出声的同时笑了出来。  
“转过身来，Bud。”Gordon说道。  
他想拒绝，但又想看见Gordon的表情。他用胳膊遮着脸不想让对方看见他的狼狈，然而Gordon拉开了他的双臂，带着嘲弄的笑容打量着他。  
就在他觉得无法承受想要结束这场闹剧时，Gordon忽然吻住了他，带着发泄的意味折磨着他的唇舌，他的舌尖被咬破了，血腥味从口腔中蔓延开去。他用刚才口交时被顶撞得发痛的喉咙艰难地吞咽下血水，Gordon毫不怜惜地继续折磨他的嘴唇，带着仿佛要把他吞噬入腹的恨意。  
在这糟糕的不带任何柔情的爱意的接吻体验中，他尝到了Gordon口腔中那熟悉的雪茄气息。在那一瞬间他放弃了所有抵抗，像溺水的人一样抓住了Gordon的手臂，把自己赤裸的胸膛紧紧地贴在了Gordon身上。  
就像觉得对他还羞辱的不够一样，Gordon帮他擦了擦嘴角的血迹，说道：“你该出点力了，你难道在指望靠我的体力完成整场性爱吗？”  
他会意地跨坐在了Gordon身上，把阴茎重新纳入自己体内，不知羞耻地上下起伏着。他闭上了眼睛不去看Gordon玩味的表情，在黑暗中所有感官都被放大。他感受到自己的乳头因为刚才趴在沙发上受到的摩擦而敏感发痛，感受到阴茎每一次摩擦过敏感点时带来的快感。他勃起的性器渴求着更多的刺激，但他没有选择用手抚慰，相反他把手背到了身后。这种顺从的姿势令他觉得耻辱而又战栗，他在其中所得到的快感甚至比真正的高潮更为强烈。  
“快一点，Bud，”Gordon发出愉悦的叹息，“你真该让你那些女伴看看你这个样子的。”  
他咬紧下唇，听从了指令。在Gordon面前，他终于能够卸去那副花花公子的伪装。Gordon能够把给你的一切轻而易举的收回，他想起了Darien的话，她是对的，他的自尊在这一刻悉数崩塌，他愿意献出自己的一切来让Gordon满意，就像二十年前，他知道为Gordon做事就像是和魔鬼签订契约，但他并不在乎。  
他忘了自己已经不再年轻了，直到他的大腿肌肉失去了力气，身体向下坠去，他把自己钉在了Gordon的阴茎上，并为此惊喘。汗水从他的脸上滑落，他摇了摇头，轻声说道：“我不行了。”  
Gordon伸出了手，扶住了他的腰，“给你自己做个手活。”Gordon向他建议着，再次掌握了主动权。但在剧烈的顶撞中，他几乎分不出精力来抚摸自己，连呼吸都变成断断续续的喘息。他在快感的浪潮中想，Gordon总是体力更好的那个，他还记得当年Gordon带他去打网球，强势地逼迫他继续直到他精疲力尽。他就是那么学会了怎么在想要放弃时推自己一把。  
但他真的不知道这一次自己还能不能撑过去，他浑身汗湿，唯一可以依靠的地方就是Gordon的手。长久不停歇的快感终于让他的身体变得无比敏感，被使用过度的后穴剧烈收缩着，阴茎每一次的抽离都会令他感受到空虚，却又在又一次顶撞中叫嚣着太多了。他扬起头，恬不知耻地大声呻吟着，他想最淫荡的妓女也不过如此，而他在找妓女时，至少还会戴套。  
终于Gordon射进了他的体内，这个认知让他剧烈颤抖着达到了高潮，他甚至没用碰自己的阴茎。他浑身瘫软，伸出手想要找寻Gordon的臂膀作为支撑，但Gordon推开了他。  
他忽然清醒了过来，浑身的血液迅速地冷了下去，他抬起身体让Gordon退了出去，倒在了沙发的角落里，他看着Gordon办公室的落地窗，看到灯火辉煌的夜景的同时也看到赤身裸体的自己。他移开了眼睛，Gordon已经打理整齐，在刚才的性爱中Gordon甚至没脱下西装。  
他自嘲地笑了一声，Gordon却长久地站在那里。他抬起头看见Gordon正注视着他，脸上的神情令他觉得熟悉。  
他想起了二十年前他带着录音装置去套Gordon的话，Gordon给了他几拳让他摔倒在地，然后站在那里神色复杂地看着他。他当时在想自己成功了，他所录到的内容能让他少坐几年牢，他这么想着捡起了Gordon扔给他的手帕。  
他从回忆回到现实，在灯光下看清了Gordon眼角的皱纹，他第一次意识到Gordon老了，他毁掉了Gordon最好的时光。而现在那个人正站在他面前，用和二十年前一样的表情看着他。  
忽然他想挽回些什么，至少在这一刻，在他疲惫不堪还没有精力去考虑如何东山再起的时候，他想他至少可以在这个夜晚做些尝试。  
“对不起，Gekko先生。”他轻声说，就像二十年前的那个站在Gordon Gekko面前的小交易员一样。  
他听见Gordon转身走开。他失败了，有些东西无法挽回，他平静地接受了这个事实，弯腰捡起自己散落在地上的衣服。  
阴影遮住了散落在地上的灯光，他抬起身，Gordon把一杯水放在了沙发旁边，男人又恢复了他熟悉的模样，锐利而又张扬，那双灰蓝色的眼睛仿佛能看穿他的灵魂。  
“那么，我期待着能再次见到你，Buddy。”  
Gordon对他露出了那种标志性的半真半假的笑容，离开了办公室。  
end


End file.
